deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) vs. Jack Baker (Resident Evil:Biohazard)
One of the biggest rivalries in survival horror was Resident Evil vs. Silent Hill and their most iconic villains, Nemesis T-Type and Pyramid Head...which I'm not doing because I don't feel like making a fight that ends with a single rocket launcher shot. So instead, we're pitting the villain from the most iconic game of Silent Hill against the villain from the game that revitalized Resident Evil. Pyramid Head, the judge, jury, and executioner of Silent Hill! Jack Baker, the father of the cannibalistic psychotic Baker Family! Who is Deadliest? Pyramid Head Screech...-The sound of the Great Knife scraping the ground Bio:Pyramid Head is historically based on the Order's executioner for punishing criminals but for James Sunderland of his guilt and rage against women. The entity kills the representation of his wife, rapes mannequins, and guides him on the path to acknowledging he murdered his wife. After he realizes this, he defeats two of the Pyramid Heads who commit suicide afterwards with their spears. Weapons- Primary:Great Knife Pyramid Head's signature weapon is this massive blade that is at least 5 feet long and is so heavy he has to drag it on the ground. It's also incredibly deadly, a single overhead swing is enough to kill James and can puncture metal. Secondary:Great Spear Pyramid Head's actually used this weapon more than the Great Knife. The reason is that while it is longer at 7 feet, it is much lighter and more suited for chasing after James. Special:Tongue-like Appendage After Pyramid Head grabs James, a sharp appendage shoots out of his helmet/head and kills him. Jack Baker "Welcome to the family, son!" Bio:Jack Baker is the patriarch of the Baker Family, an ex-marine, and the one who brought Eveline home. This proved to be a horrible mistake as the bioweapon turned him and most of his family into cannibalistic, psychotic Molded. He introduced Ethan Winters to the Bakers and patrolled the first building before getting into a chainsaw duel that ended when his upper body exploded. Weapons- Primary:Woodcutting Axe Jack Baker's second weapon is a 3 foot long, 3 pound axe that he can use to kill victims with ease. He has the strength to decapitate Ethan with the blunt end. Secondary:Chainsaw Shears Jack Baker's final weapon is this horrific contraption that can easily slice through flesh, muscle, and bone. It has considerable reach but needs to close around an opponent for the more deadly blows. Special:Shovel Jack Baker's first weapon that he menaces Ethan with is the surprisingly sharp shovel which cuts through legs and heads with ease. X-Factors Physicality:Both can lift humans with ease, both are slow, and both are capable of surviving horrific injuries. Jack Baker takes a slight edge though as he can walk through walls and snap necks along with surviving a car explosion. Experience:Pyramid Head has only killed other monsters of Silent Hill and fought James two times. Jack Baker has fought Ethan at least two times and was a Marine. However, it's questionable whether the latter can be counted for him considering he's a Molded controlled by Eveline with a completely different personality. Intelligence:Pyramid Head has only one goal in life, to get his target to acknowledge their sins and then kill itself after taking enough damage. Jack Baker is capable of speech, has been shown to go against Eveline's wishes, and created the grenade launcher and flamethrower in the Baker Household. Notes Voting ends on August 1st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Scenario is that Silent Hill has enveloped the Baker Household and Pyramid Head sensing the family's sins, enters the house and goes after the first being he finds, Jack Baker. I pose one final question to you before voting, can Pyramid Head's immortality if his target doesn't acknowledge their guilt work against a Molded? The Battle Baker Family House Fog floated outside of the windows after the Bakers finished dinner and went off to their own parts of the estate. Jack Baker hunched over the phone, seemingly in a trance until a loud screeching filled the air of the silent main house. Jack turned around to see Silent Hill's most notable resident dragging his Great Knife towards him, Pyramid Head. "Well, look at that! Looks like we have company!" Baker swung his Shovel at the Pyramid, sending the creature's neck backwards as it groaned before swiping at his foe with the Knife. The cut sliced through Jack's stomach but no blood or organs came out, the Molded just laughing at the wound as Head raised his Great blade with two hands. Baker moved backwards to avoid most of the overhead swing but still had a slight cut down his entire body, his glasses falling to the floor. "Now that was a hit! I'd be honored to add you to the family!" Pyramid Head ignored his target's words but was stabbed in the gut and thrown into the nearest wall. Silent Hill's resident groaned in pain as Jack tackled him through the wall and raised the Shovel for the finishing blow. The hilt was chopped in half by the Great Knife swing and a Tongue-like Appendage stabbed through Baker's arm. He laughed again before ripping the Appendage out of his arm and Pyramid's Head before picking up his Woodcutting Axe from the rubble. Pyramid Head had gotten up however and now grasped the Great Spear with two hands to block the Axe. Jack used his superior strength to pull the Woodcutting blade back to him but was stabbed in the chest with the Spear. The tip came out his back but once again, the Molded didn't bleed and just swung the Axe onto the Head of his opponent. The metal actually split a little bit from the blow but this merely angered Pyramid who ripped the Great weapon out and stabbed Baker through the bottom of his skull, Jack Baker finally dropped the Woodcutting Axe and fell over. It seemed that the wound was too much for even his healing factor and Pyramid Head abandoned the Great Spear before retrieving his Great Knife. After spending several minutes chopping through Molded, he found himself in a room that almost looked like an arena. Pyramid lumbered through but heard the gate close as Jack Baker, completely healed and now holding his Chainsaw Shears, faced him. Head did another overhead swing that Baker caught in his Chainsaw, the blades screeching against the Knife. Jack laughed as he prepared to slice through the metal...but it held. And the Shears stalled. Jack Baker looked on in disbelief as a huge Pyramid slammed into his face, the size of it caving his skull in as he stumbled backwards. The Great Knife finally hit its mark with an overhead swing and Baker collapsed to his knees. The Molded's body swelled up as he yelled in agony, his healing factor not enough to counter the horrific injuries he had suffered. Head stared at the sight for a while in curiosity before swinging the Knife sideways with one hand. Jack's upper body exploded into gore and the Great blade scraped along the ground as Pyramid Head searched for the next member of the Baker Family. Winner:Pyramid Head Expert's Opinion Pyramid Head had the superior primary and secondary weapons but Jack Baker had the better special weapon and the X-Factors. But his Molded state of being was a blessing and a curse, it enhanced his physicality at the cost of his experience and reduced his tactics to walk at victim menacingly. Unfortunately Pyramid Head's Great weapons had more than enough power to put him down. Category:Blog posts